Silhouette
by darkrose the string breaker
Summary: reasons not to read: mary sue crossover mostly tenchi muyo and outlawstar second generation im making it up as i go but it has to do with this parasite so bear with me
1. the nightmare begins

**The nightmare begins **

**Seto Bridge, Japan**

The evening sun slowly sank behind the vast island. Stars slowly blinked on as the intimidating sun hid, but it didn't get any cooler for most of Japan was currently going through an unusually high heat wave and naturally because they were not accustomed to it, the heat was slowly gnawing at the serene mentality of its many residents. In other words its hot and there losing it.

The bridge its self was over flowing with cars and many of its occupants were screaming and yelling at each other for no apparent reason. One man snapped and got out of his car then angrily jumped over cars towards a cab. The cab driver got out of his car and swung at the advancing man. The man stopped it with one hand and swung with the other lacerating the cab drivers right temple. Several people got out of their cars and started a brawl that quickly turned into a riot, that's when the gang-bangers showed up, making a calamity even worse. Quickly making there way through the cars, they opened doors and took anything that wasn't bolted down, others just broke windows and slashed tires. At one point one guy launched a lit Molotov quickly joined by a few others, one of them shattered under a car sending debris in all directions. No one seemed to notice that it was on fire and much less a small spark in the middle of all the rioters.

The small spark turned into a small white-bluish ball that then immediately turned into a two-mile sphere partly in the ground and then disappeared like it never happened. A freezing mist quickly rose and dissipated. A large six-foot crater in the bridge rested in the middle anything in it had gotten incinerated. Cars had large chunks neatly sliced off, a few had gotten their tanks sliced open the gasoline inside had evaporated. It took a moment for the people to realize that they were missing their arms and legs others were missing half or most of their entire bodies. One man got the entire front of his body burned off along with both his arms. People that were still alive started screaming, those that were less fortunate merely fell to the ground as their insides spilled into the freezing cold crater.

There was a soft "oh" that came from the crater. A young woman slowly walked out of the crater holding her twin sister in her arms. The one that was being carried was badly wounded, blood was dripping out of a gash on her head and staining her neon sky blue hair. She had several burn holes in her shirt and numerous bruises around her stomach, arms and a few about her face. Her name was Rain Excel and her sister Mouse Excel was noticeably trying to keep from panicking. Mouse was a little less beaten up than her sister who out of pride refused to scream in pain and instead she clenched her jaw and slowly exhaled in pain. She looked down at her with a worried expression "hold on"

Taking a reassuring breath, she gathered up her courage and walked up to a complete stranger. An old man in a shirt and kaki shorts nervously stood before her. She wasn't very tall, around five foot six and probably didn't weigh more than 110 pounds. Her eyes were the same color as her hair (neon sky blue) and somehow stood out from her pale skin. She had an athletic build and wore a black long sleeved shirt with white chibi wings on the back; on the rim of the sleeves they had a blue flame design, She had black baggy jeans and sneakers. Rain wore similar colors a small black shirt that had the letters C.O.B in bleeding red letters with hate crew underneath in white, black cargo pants and boots.

"Excuse me sir do you know where is the nearest hospital?" mouse asked awkwardly. The old man didn't say anything but he pointed towards the city. Mouse looked towards the direction he was pointing and then looked at him gave a small bow and smiled "thank you" and with that she made her way into the crowd and jumped on top of a car and effortlessly floated into the air. The old man looked on as she rose over 400 feet. There was a sound like a high-pitched discharge and everything turned red. Rains arm dropped to her side from exhaustion. Rain looked on with sadness as the bridge collapsed with all those people still on it, She just didn't understand why Rain had to do these things. She looked away and turned around towards the hospital and sighed in depression.

**The beach, a few minutes earlier **

Two girls sat on a sand dune and watched the sun set over the ocean. As the sun turned the sky into various shades of pink, purple and navy blue, the small blonde girl looked up at the taller brunette. She slowly and unsure of her self she took her hand. The brunette glanced at her with beautiful hazel eyes. The blonde softly gasped and looked away withdrawing her hand quickly, then stared at a small hermit crab scuttle about, her cheeks quickly flushing. The brunette watched her and smiled as she leaned towards her, put a slender hand on the side of the blonde's face and gently turned it towards her. She looked deeply into the blonde's sapphire colored eyes. She couldn't look away nor wanted to, she's been waiting for this moment ever since she met her a long time ago.

They both closed their eyes as the brunette slowly moved forward to give the blonde her very first kiss just as the sun in front of them set. There was an inaudible two-mile flash a few feet behind the couple that quickly disappeared. Two silhouettes quickly stepped out of the glass crater that had formed under them and with out a sound as to not interrupt the two girl that were sharing an intimate moment, leapt over the railing and crossed over to the street.

Kioku Hikubi sighed as he leaned against the railing. He wore a white denim jacket with black leather strips around the edges, but quickly stripped it off because of the heat. His black shirt was a high contrast to his blue jeans but made his dark tan skin stand out but it also made his long bicolor hair stand out even more. He had it split down the middle, turquoise at the roots and fades into violet near the ends.

Nei'ko clan-clan on the other hand was wearing a tight white shirt that had a purple logo saying "heartless" over a purple swirling heart split in two. The shirt was ripped at both shoulders like a tank top with sleeves, at the moment it was really dirty. She had on black camouflage cargo pants with numerous pockets and zippers. Her dark brown skin made a sharp contrast with her very long platinum white blonde hair, which was tied back in a ponytail.

She looked out before her, the huge city of people and skyscrapers stared back, It was both unsettling and intriguing. She looked at Ki with worry, She raised both hands to her chest and with her middle fingers she briefly placed them on her chest then flicked them upwards and waited with a questionable look mixed with worry. Ki shook his head and smirked with a shrug "I don't know" yet he replied in a comforting voice. "you hungry?" he asked. Nei'ko smiled made a fist and knocked on an invisible door twice. Ki smiled then took her hand as they made there way into the city.

Washu Hikubi walked through a pitch-black room, a stagnant smell in the air mixed with its humidity made it almost impossible to breath in. There was bone chilling scuttling sounds as she reached into her pocket for a penlight. There was a low hiss that reverberated off the invisible walls. She fumbled with the light, at some point it flicked on and a huge monster black as coal with armored exoskeleton that looked like it was dipped in slime with a long banana like head with no eyes, screamed in her face. Its inner jaws snapped at her. She fell back and dropped the light which hit the floor and shattered momentarily illuminating the room. Billions upon billions of creatures swarmed around her. She tried to back up but one of the monsters grabbed her ankle, instantly every one of the creatures swarmed over her like a black tidal wave and screamed in unison as they engulfed her drowning out her screams. Within seconds a mountain of monsters had formed over her. There was an explosion from within the mountain, all the screaming stopped and there was no sound. A second explosion and the world erupted in pain and screams.

Something quickly made its way towards the top of the mountain. On the very peak a thick beam shot through it sending some of the creatures toppling off. The beam widened incinerating any thing in its path. Slowly a silhouette rose from the middle of the beam carrying Washu in its arms bridal style. It rose a few feet and the beam got thinner until it was only a sliver of light, then it burst into electrical static. Dozens of creatures trampled over one another to get to her, screaming and slicing the air for her. The silhouette rose even higher without a care in the world. She looked at the shadow with awe. "thank yugh" she gasped and swallowed hard. The silhouette let her slowly slip from his arms an energy blade equally as slowly sliding out of her stomach. The blade broke into sparks as she started to fall towards the monsters.

She hit an armored exoskeleton hard and with a loud breaking sound. Immediately the monsters tore at her ripping her open, but she couldn't feel anything the blade had severed a pain receptor nerve. She watched the silhouette, slowly she rose a weak had reaching out towards him for help. "Why?" she coughed out blood and slowly closed her hand around him as he grew angelic wings and flew away. The last thing she saw was one of the creatures opening its mouth its inner jaws in one lighting fast motion clenching her forearm, the outer jaws ripping through her arm and splintering her bone and in a single tug ripping off her arm.

She was screaming when she woke up. She had been sleeping in her lab, dozed off at some point. She gasped for air as she franticly looked around searching her stomach for any spilling organs. After a moment she stopped, then slowly rubbed her arm to make sure it was really there, a moment of silence passed. She put a shaking hand to her mouth and cried the tears freely ran down her reddening cheeks. She wiped at her eyes but that caused her to cry even harder. In her vast laboratory there was no one to comfort her and she knew this.


	2. the fallen angel

_The fallen angel _

_**Three days later, Tenchi's house kitchen **_

_Washu was still at the table even though it was almost 3pm. Sasami was washing the dishes in a sink over flowing with bubbles and humming the doom song from invader zim to her self as she worked, she had grown a lot in the last two years ergo she no longer needed the step to reach the sink. Washu poked her honey soaked pancakes with her fork, staring at it with a blank expression. She suddenly shuddered in an effort to try and hide a whimper, dropping the fork as she placed a hand over her eyes to try and stop her self from breaking down. Sasami stopped scrubbing a cup and looked at her. "What's wrong with you? You've been poking that thing for hours!!" she asked impatiently. She didn't answer immediately, she just looked at her fork. "Nothing… I just don't feel well" she told her. Sasami walked over to her, wiping her hands on her black shirt. She sat next to her and placed a small hand on her forehead. "oh Washu your burning up!" she stood up and angrily pointed towards the stairs "you go to bed now!" Washu looked at her meekly, she stood and slowly made her way up the stairs. Sasami watched her leave then sighed as she took her plate and dumped it into the sink._

_**The mall**___

"_why are we here?" Mouse asked as she and Rain calmly walked through the front doors of the mega mall. "you're so stupid, don't you remember?" Rain asked angrily. "Fuck man damn! Kagato would bitch and moan about how this Tenchi guy always saves the day right? So were gonna blow the shit out of this place and wait for Tenchi (she hyphenated her fingers and made a disgusted face)" she angrily retorted to no one in particular. She walked by a soda dispenser and she placed a hand on the barrier then ghosted through it and pulled out a Pepsi can. she kept walking leaving her twin behind "you cant just steal that" she whined as the she hurriedly walked behind her sister trying to catch up. "Damn it Mouse I just did, what the hell are you gonna fucking do about it huh?" she didn't reply but continued walking. "And besides were leveling it a stolen sodas the least of there worries" Rain scoffed at her as she handed Mouse the Pepsi. She took it in her small hands and took a small sip. Excel and Mouse made there way to the center of the mall._

_Rain clenched her fist and flexed her arm. The air started to sizzle and her fist spontaneously combusted into a slightly blue concentration of energy. Her hand snapped open and the flame turned into a sphere then brought her hand towards her opposite shoulder, the sphere fallowed. Looking around and spotting a store she launched the bomb. It crashed through the glass window, shards levitated in the air slowly spinning as they fell into the store where they were blown back as the store exploded sending turrets of black dust and concrete out into the hall. The whole mall broke into chaos. People were screaming left and right running around the stores towards the emergency exits._

_Mouse calmly sipped on the can and followed Rain as she demolished the mall moving out of the way as people ran by her. There were a few screams of pain as a wall collapsed over people. Something in her peripheral caught her eye, she turned to look and saw a store that sold glass cubes that had holographic figures in it. She turned towards it and looked in side, the floor was littered with glass shards and body parts. She walked around taking in all the different things. She stopped on a cube that had a mother bear that was sitting down holding her cub in its arms. Ki she whispered. She glanced at the price tag but didn't understand what it meant. "Excuse me ma'am?" she called out to no one in particular. _

_There was a whimper from behind the counter. Mouse carefully took the cube and walked over to the counter. "can I buy this?" There was teen-age girl in a fetal position in the corner that looked up. She wiped her eyes and stared at Mouse disbelief, she wiggled the cube and the girl got up. She reached under the counter and pulled out a box with black wrappings and a small bow. "cool… um, how much is it?" she asked. The girl shook her head "take it". She shuddered wiping at her eyes. "are you sure?" she asked. The girl nodded, "ok… thanks ma'am" she smiled and bobbed her head, took the box and walked out of the store. _

_Rain shot a beam through a couple people who fell to the floor with a thud. A girl was crying next to a woman who was lying on the floor trying to block her from Rain. She pointed a relaxed finger at the two and fired a beam, it went two feet then made a violent right turn, Kioku suddenly appeared out of thin air next to the particle trail. Dropping a few inches from to floor his arm pulled far back the back of his hand smoking._

_He hit the floor with a muted thud and slowly shook his steaming hand as he glared at her. "yo… was sup?" she asked as she smiled at him slightly tilting her head to the side. Ki snared "you gotta stop this!" he growled at her. She just chuckled and lowered her head. She suddenly jerked her head back as Nei'ko's fist swiped her nearly touching her nose. Ki jumped forward, straight at Rain but he went past her catching her by surprise. As she turned to look back he grabbed her by the hips and turned around swinging her with him then releasing her pummeling towards a pillar. The pillar shattered into a cloud of rubble as she smashed through it. She quickly spun and placed a foot on the ground slid a few feet then stop and swung her arm at Ki and shot an arch of energy and with a swift movement pointed at him again and shot a thin beam that chased after the arch. He let himself fall backwards to the floor, both shots missing him completely. The arch lazily went somewhere towards the sky but the shot kept going straight._

_**A few minutes earlier **_

_Ryoko sat on a stool in a diner just out side the mall. There was a plate in front of her, in her hand she held an enormous meatball sub that was partially eaten. She took three huge bites finishing the sub, she chewed three times and swallowed then she drank a whole cup of soda in one gulp, she coughed, wiped her mouth, got up and left. The waiter stared at her in disbelief. As soon as she was out the door a man in an unbuttoned suit walked out of the bathroom and sat down right were Ryoko was. He looked down at his plate "what the hell?"_

_She took a deep breath as she stepped outside into a crowded sidewalk. The diner suddenly exploded sending shards of glass and clouds of dust everywhere cars swerved to get out of the way, some of them crashed into each other. The wall to the mall caved in smothering the air with clouds of dust, smoke and debris. Several beams shot out of it in rapid succession exploding on the opposite side of the street devastating the whole city block, smoke quickly blanketed the street. Two of the beams nearly caught her but she turned to her side just in time._

_Ryoko couldn't see anything, she turned around and coughed and grunted unable to handle the thick smoke. As if hearing her thoughts the smoked cleared around her. A pale green beam flashed by then another that was like a laser that went from left to right. There was a sound of someone gasping and Nei'ko was thrown through the wall of smoke some thirty feet in the air as if she got kicked in the stomach, huge trails of dust and debris followed and swirled around her until it dispersed. She twisted her upper body left then her legs as she started to fall and crashed into the ground, (her left foot touched the ground first then her right. She cushioned the shock by slightly kneeling and sliding her right leg back she placed her fingers gingerly on the ground to keep from losing her balance) landing a perfect fall breaking slide, her feet trailed a stream of dirt. _

_She stopped sliding and angrily growled in a way that could easily have been mistaken for a lion as dust swirled around her. She looked up, her eyes eerily flashed white. She gave a small angry yell and launched her self forward and lunged into the smoke again leaving a swirl of dust in her wake. "aw shit…" Ryoko worriedly sighed as she concentrated her energy into a sword. Just then Kioku let out a pain full cry and was thrown headfirst facing up into the clearing he arched his back slightly and brought his arms over his head, his hands touched the floor with effortless ease he pushed him off the ground and into the air slowly spun in the air twice and landed a few feet away in a crouch to cushion the fall but jumped into the air a second later just before a thick column of energy speared through the earth._

_The only noises Ryoko could hear were from the beams and the soft taping of shoes on concrete. Ki blurred past her left making her sway and gasp. Nei'ko jumped right in front of her then jumped forward going back into the cloud without a sound. Excel blurred past her right, Mouse appeared out of no where and grabbed Ryoko's hand and teleported out of the smoke and into the open air above a small building that has not yet been demolished. _

"_You know" Mouse started softly and motherly like. "You really shouldn't be standing there you could get hurt." Ryoko took a defensive pose and pointed her sword at her. Mouse took a step back and held up her hands "wait, wait please I don't wanna fight I - I don't" she pleaded softly shaking her head._

"_who are you?" Ryoko angrily barked taking a step forward. Mouse took a step back and put her knuckles on her lip a fearful and worried look slowly forming on her face she seemed to shrink a little. "im Mouse." she stuttered unable to stop staring in fear at the energy sword. Ryoko glared at her and hissed, "why are you destroying everything like?" Mouse flinched "it wasn't me it was my sister Rain, I told her not to but she wouldn't listen." She quickly whimpered. "Yeah I bet.!" Ryoko lunged at her and brought her sword down._

_Mouse gasped and jerked her self to the left, the sword missed her completely, Ryoko swung the sword again but horizontally Mouse hopped into the airthe blade missing her again "stay still!" she yelled in extreme agitation as she swung at Mouse over and over again but missing ever time. Mouse looked at her as she dodged her attacks. Ryoko gave an angry sigh and raised her sword over her head and back. Mouse shoved her foot into her torso sending her to the ground and causing her sword to burst but she quickly recovered with a huff. Mouse looked at her with an expression of regret and looked like she was about to cry. "please I don't wanna fight" she said her voice breaking trying her best to hold back tears. Ryoko stood up placing a hand on her stomach she produced another sword and winced in pain, Mouse gasped. Ryoko lunged bringing her sword as far back as possible (her back facing toward the dust cloud so her right hand is pulled back and her left arm is in front of her ). _

_Excel looked up sniffed and turned her head right then up. She frowned and shot a thick beam through the smoke, while she was distracted Kioku belted her cheek. The beam made a straight journey through the smoke then the air then through Ryoko's shoulder. She winced and groaned as the beam ripped through her left shoulder sending her into a rapid spin. She landed hard on her broken shoulder making her scream out in agonizing pain. Mouse gasped and ran to her side. "oh no" she let out as she knelt by the fallen Ryoko. She turned her over so that she was on her back making her scream in pain. She reached for her wound but Mouse stopped her "don't touch it!" she ordered. She bit her lower lip and panted worry written all about her face. She looked up and swiveled around towards the clearing smoke "ki!" she screamed at the top of her lungs._

_Kioku was locked with Rain, he blocked and dodged all her punches but couldn't move fast enough to throw some of his own. He took a step back and bumped into an over turned car. He jerked his head left as Rain smashed her hand through the door of the car then jerked right as she punched through with her left. He smacked his left palm on the inside of her right elbow then smacked his right palm on the inside of her left making her wince. He then simultaneously chopped at the sides of her neck momentarily paralyzing her. Ki jerked his hands back and with a yell he struck her chest with both his palms, Rain grunted as she was launched into the air. Off in the distance Mouse's call was heard. With out looking away he stepped away from the car and teleported. Ki landed next to Mouse who franticly looked at him "she hurt!" she pointed at a squirming Ryoko. He looked at her "holy shit… come on mouse we gotta go now" he knelt beside Ryoko and picked her up bridal style. Mouse stood with him then simultaneously teleported next to Nei'ko who was sitting on a car just out side the wall of smoke. She looked up at ki and made a little purring noise. "Dude-et we gotta go!" he nodded over his shoulder. Nei'ko pushed her self up and touched his shoulder then looked down at Ryoko and glared in surprise but before she could do anything they teleported away but Mouse stayed behind._

_Rain fell from the sky next to her then grabbed Mouse roughly by the shoulders "what the hell? You could've killed him, why the fuck didn't you stop him!" she screamed at her. Mouse cowered in fear trying her best not to cry "I dont like to fight!" Excel shoved her with an aggravated sigh "you think he likes you? Is that it? Is that why you wont fight him? Well guess what doesn't. I mean look at you what the hell can you offer him?" both Mouse and Rain were petite, small butt and a small chest. She folded her arms over her chest, looked away and blushed with insecurity over her looks. She glared at Rain then screamed at her "maybe if you'd stop driving him away he'll like us better!" Rain backhanded her. Mouse fell off the car and hit the floor on her back, a moment passed and she slowly rolled over and got on all fours and broke down in tears, drops splattered on the ground. Rain hopped off the car and slowly walked next to her, she looked down at her as if she were a bug. Mouse turned her head away from her and sobbed. "get up" she said in cold heartless tone. Mouse slowly got to her feet but looked down at the ground sniffling. Excel shook her head "pathetic". She then turned coldly and took to the air. Mouse sniffed and rubbed her eyes, and slowly followed her sister. _


	3. discrete meeting of family

The discrete meeting of family

The woods around the shrine

The glow of the setting sun pierced through the trees of the forest around the shrine, flooding the interior with billions of specks of light. The heat making it almost unbearable in the dampness of the make shift green house never the less its was the shortest and well hidden path to the shrine, and half way there, two figures and an injured third were quickly and silently making there way in the general direction of the shrine.

Kioku glanced at Ryoko as he jumped from a branch. She winced in pain and softly moaned as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness. hold on were almost there he gasped as he jumped off another tree branch and softly landed on the layers of dry leaves that covered the forest sending a small puff of leaves into the air in his wake. It took a split second for Neko to land next to them and simultaneously lunge forward towards a relatively high cliff. Both of them stopped abruptly at the foot of the cliff and leaped into the air easily clearing fifty some feet. Both Neko and ki landed on one foot over a massive boulder then jumped up another fifty some feet clearing the ridge with air time to spare. Both landed simultaneously on one foot the lunged forward a whole ten yards and used the momentum to run the rest of the way to the now visible shrine.

The Kitchen

Sasami softly hummed the dragonstea din tei song to herself as she cheerfully washed the dishes. She wiped off some sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand man (she whined) whens this heat gonna go away? she thought to herself as she let out a long sigh running a soapy hand through her bright blue hair. Ryo-ohki was watching her work and slowly drifting off to sleep with her paws in between her legs and her long bunny feet sticking up into the air. Ryo-ohki was leaning against the window and through it off in the distance the ridge to a cliff could be seen a ridge that over looked the entire forest. Right when Ryo-ohki fell to sleep ki and Neko cleared the ridge instantly Ryo-ohki felt a shiver down her spine that made her look through the window and at the on coming trio. She meowed at them. Sasami looked at her as she did this what's wrong? she looked out the window and saw Ryoko even in the time of dusk the trail of blood that dripped from her shoulder.

oh my god, Ryoko! she screamed dropping a plate and running to the door screaming for Washu. Washu! Get over here! by the couch Mihoshi sat up with sleepy eyes and ruffled hair, she looked around with a completely bewildered tired face she then fell back on the couch. Sasami swung the door open and made to go outside but ki stood in front of her just out side the door. she told me to come here, please we need to hurry he said hastily. Sasami gasped her mouth slightly open staring up at him in awe taking in his fine features and his bi-colored hair (sky-blue and violet) and his hazel eyes, for a second she thought she saw Tenchi in his eyes.

There was a small suction in the air and Washu popped out the air next to Sasami, she was a complete mess, she looked completely pale her hair was messed up she looked sleepy and you could tell her nose was clogged up, and there were tissue papers visibly crammed into the pockets of her pink-ish bathrobe. yea? she weakly asked. Sasami turned to her in a slightly panicky and frantic tone told her how Ryoko needed medical attention. Washu didnt really understand what she told her but as soon as she saw Ryoko she took Ki's arm and teleported back to her lab leaving Sasami alone with Neko who was trying to figure out were - what now? -, Sasami looked down at the floor then at her.

Neko looked around Sasami trying to avoid her gaze then looking at her she meekly smiled and waved for a second. come in, come in Sasami said in a sudden rush Neko took a step forward but stopped remembering something ki had told her a long time ago . she looked down at her shoes and then at Sasami, Sasami looked at her. Neko put the tip of her left foot on the edge of her right shoe and motioned to take them off and waited for Sasami. After a second Sasami got it and then nodded and watched Neko slip her shoes off and gently slide them by the door.

She followed Sasami to the living room were Mihoshi was still asleep on the couch her arms up over her head making her white blouse cling on to her large breast and pulling it up to reveal her belly which was slightly sweating. Neko looked at her for a second trying with all her might not to look at her nipples but couldnt, even under her black bra you could still tell that they were hard.

Neko finally looked away and sat down next to Sasami. Sasami looked at her quizzically. are you an alien? she asked staring at her ears. Neko smiled then nodded Sasami gasped, me too, Im from jurai, were are you from? Neko looked at her then looked around for Kioku but he wasnt there. Then she looked at her again, Neko pointed at herself then raised her hand to her temple and brushed it with the tips of her fingers back and forth and looked at her with an I'm sorry look. Sasami looked at her quizzically um Neko looked away then reached into a pocket on her left and pulled out a post it packet and a clear black mechanical pencil and wrote down I dont know on it and handed it to Sasami.

Washu's lab

Kioku gently placed Ryoko on an operating table, he wasnt wearing his jacket and his headband was pulled back over the hairline to keep it out of the way. Washu who was wearing his jacket over her bathrobe sat on his right, next to a table covered with sterilized tools and bottles. can you pass me the scissors? ki asked gently lifting the collar on Ryoko's shirt. Washu took a clean tissue paper and picked up the scissors with them and passed it to him. you knowI can do this myself. She told him. Ki smiled as he quickly cut Ryoko's shirt in half and pulled it off her wound. yes maam but youre a little sick and her wound might get infected, pass me the iodine please. Ki wiped away the blood around the hole on her shoulder making Ryoko silently and slowly wince.

Washu passed him a brown bottle that had no cap. Ki took it and looked at Ryoko. He took a deep breath and poured the contents of the bottle over the wound, Ryoko started screaming and kicking. Before she could get up, ki pushed her back down and placed his arm over her legs to keep her from kicking. After a while of screaming Ryoko started to calm down a bit she was still fidgeting though. Washu watched him as he cleaned her and calmed her down. For some odd reason she trusted him, he seamed to know what he's doing at least. are you a doctor? she asked him handing him a sterilized towel. no not really, but in my line of work I have to deal with lots of injured people

What do you do?

well you could say I'm a space pirate he went to a nearby table.

really now, Ryoko here was also a space pirate ki started mixing liquids.

yes maam I know

oh did you know her?

yes I know her miss?

yes?

could you pass me that pink bottle?

sure

Ki took a beaker and started mixing chemicals. Washu watched him and was a bit intrigued what are you making? she questioned. Ki turned around casually holding a beaker, which now held a glowing milky white liquid. this my newly acquainted friend is what I like to call sploosh ki smiled as he placed the beaker next to Ryoko. actually it doesnt really have a name I just call it sploosh. Do you have any sedatives? he asked picking a syringe and peeling the wrapper off. yeah she passed him a bottle. so what does it do? ki took the bottle from her its a super regenerative its extremely powerful extremely fast but extremely pain full.

how come I havent heard of it before?

well I kinda invented it

how do I know it works and how do I know it wont kill her?

well I've used it so it works and I'm not dead so it wont kill her he harmlessly smirked.

yeah but if you know her then you'll know that she's completely different than an average human

yeah me too

Washu was completely blown away what?

she told me I was just like her, any who can I use this on her? he asked holding the beaker in one hand and giving it a little shake making the liquid swirl.

just promise me she will be alright, she's my only daughter.

Ki nodded but with an extremely serious look.

it will hurt though.

Washu looked nervous but let him do it.

Ki turned to Ryoko, she clenched and unclenched her jaw and winced in pain, Ki took a long and deep sigh. He quickly poured the sploosh over her wound. Ryoko immediately screamed and tried to sit up but ki simultaneously pushed her down and hopped over her swinging a leg over her so that he was sitting on her midsection. He managed to get her right hand interlocked with his left and her left wrist was pined under his knee and with his right palm he pined it against her collarbone forcing her to lie flat on the table. Ryoko was still screaming through all of this

Washu watched through it all and noticed that the liquid had solidified inside her wound but it was quickly disintegrating and being replaced by skin. It took a second and a half for the solid liquid to disappear completely; instantly Ryoko stopped screaming and let her self just lie down gasping for air while she stared up at ki who was looking away. He slowly let go of her hand and got off of her. Ki walked towards Washu as he sighed she's gonna be ok. She watched him as he walked by her (Ryoko sat up and also watched him as she massaged her shoulder)thank you Mr? realizing she didnt get his name. Kioku Hikubi he said simply well I guess Ill get going, Ill see you guys later I guess, bye. And with that he went up the stairs.

Living room

Sasami and Neko were both staring at each other in what looked like complete and utter hatred. They were both inches from their faces. Neko glared at Sasami and she glared back. Neko then deeply growled like a lion that shook Sasamis ribs. She tried to imitate it but it sounded weak and frail. Neko made her left ear give a little flick and Sasami tried with all her might not to smile. Seeing that it was working Neko made her ears move around and in a matter of seconds Sasami had burst out laughing.

you cheated she squealed. Neko smiled and shook her head and smirked.

kitty! ki called in his deep voice from the doorway in the stairs. Neko obediently turned too look at him say good bye to your friend here cuz weez gots to go he calmly informed her as he made his way towards her. Neko turned to Sasami and gave her a meek half smile then waved good-bye to her before she got up to join ki.wait ki! Sasami exclaimed, ki turned towards her and nodded. Sasami tumbled out of the couch and half crawled as she picked her self up and stood in front of ki. Neko here told me that you guys dont have any were to stay and we have an extra room if you would like to stay for a while, I mean you did help Ryoko, she quickly sighed as she swayed back and forth with her hands behind her back.

no thats all right, well probably just cost you guys trouble ki responded. hmmm she pouted, ki softened and smiled and knelt down in front of her so that they were eye level. hey its all good and thanks for watching her for me I really appreciate it. Sasami looked at him her bright pink eyes met his warm hazels. He nodded at her with a warm smile and stood up come on he told Neko. She turned and waved at Sasami, then turned to ki and looked at him seriously. Sasami watched as she ran a thumb along the side of her jaw then pointed at her then bounced two fingers on each hand together twice then raised her left hand at shoulder length and in a rapid blur clenched and unclenched her fist several times then did something with her thumb and ended with her pinky sticking out for a second then pointed at her head then did something with her hands then placed her hand with what looked like the sign for phone over the palm of her other hand then ran her thumb along her jaw again and pointed at her. Ki looked at her huh is your name Sasami? ki asked her. yes I'm Sasami Misaki she answered cheerfully. Ki cocked his head to the side you know on second thought I think we should spend the night. Sasami brightened up with a huge smile. She took them by the hands and led them up the stairs to their room.


	4. subliminal bedtime story part 1

**subliminal bedtime story prt1**

The inky black cloudless sky was peppered with billions of stars and even had its own milky way with its very own purple halo. The full moon flooded half of the world with a bright pale blue light that gave a compliment on the cool winds that ran through Japan that night, making this night the best night in months.

Tenchi's house.

Around 11pm Ayeka and Kiyone came home from a few errands. Kiyone was staggering under all the weight of the mountains of bags that she was carrying, Ayeka on the other hand was carrying a small little white bag that was dangling around her pinky. Sasami was sitting on the couch staring at the TV which had a special satellite that could pick up channels all over the world. Right now she was watching a little alien robot with big pale teal eyes try and eat a live chicken that he had recently dipped in mayo and wearing an empty bucket of fried chicken as a hat while his alien master was getting his ass kicked by a bunch of stranded aliens that were mistaken for human babies.

Kiyone used all the strength she had to lift the mountain onto the table, afterwards she took a deep sigh and collapsed on the floor. Ayeka tossed her bag on the table also and walked over to Sasami "what are you doing? Its way past your bed time so go to bed." she scolded her. Sasami made a high-pitched whine under her breath "yeah but there's no school tomorrow." Ayeka gave her an I-don't-believe-you look "how come?" Sasami shrugged "cuz somebody blew up the mall near the school I think." she heard from the news lady that the school was closed tomorrow because of a terrorist attack or something she wasn't really paying attention all she heard was no school and being fourteen years old that's all that matters.

Ayeka sighed and shook her head as she closed her. "Whatever" but she glared at her tilting her head and placed her hands on her hips if I find out that your skipping school or falling asleep in class again you can forget about going to go see Tenchi. Sasami gasped at this (Tenchi was away at Tokyo U) she only got to see Tenchi once a month, and she really missed him a lot. "I'm not I promise she pleaded." Ayeka shook her head and turned around. "Don't stay up too late." and with that she went up the stairs to her room. Sasami moaned and slumped back down on the couch, after a few seconds she gave a frustrated cry, turned off the TV and went to bed.

Before Tenchi had left for the university, Sasami had to share a room with her older sister Ayeka. Mihoshi and Kiyone had their own room and so did Washu and Ryoko but Tenchi his dad and grandpa have their own rooms (six rooms in total), but when Tenchi and grandpa went to Tokyo, Ryoko and Ayeka fought long and hard for his room but in the end Ryoko won and Ayeka moved into grandpa's room. Later on Tenchi's dad moved to Okinawa to start a sushi restaurant for some odd reason. So then Kiyone tried to move into his room but as it turns Mihoshi is afraid of being alone in the dark, so both Mihoshi and Kiyone moved into their new room; and now finally after a very long time of waiting Sasami now has her very own room and since Washu decided to live in her lab while working on her newest project there's an extra room right next to hers.

She yawned as she reached the top step then made a right and blinked a few times as she reached the door (Nei'ko's and Ki's room was in between her room and the wall). She didn't realize how tired she was until she actually got in her room. She staggered her way towards her bed and lazily stepped over a few articles of sweaty garments (underwear, bra, shirts, skirts, socks, pants and the top half of a white bikini). As she neared her bed she pulled down her black sweat pants and let them drop to the ground and stepped out of them then jumped on the bed and bounced around a bit. She let herself lie down on her back and just stare at the ceiling her baggy black shirt clung to her breast. She took a deep breath and held it for a second then let it out in one big sigh and fell silent.

After a moment it got quiet enough to actually hear what Nei'ko and Ki were talking about. Nei'ko made a few pleading noises that sounded like a cat purring and meowing for food. "Aw man…., I've told you that story like a billion times already." She heard Ki whine under his breath, Sasami scooted closer to the wall. She heard Nei'ko meow in vain, slightly muffled though. There was a deep sigh "man I hate it when you do that." Ki caved. Sasami smiled inwardly then she heard a "pshaw" then an evil-giggle-of-doom from Nei'ko that made her stifle a giggle of her own.

A second past before Ki started narrating. "ok so along time ago, there was this kid right? And he lived in a huge castle with a powerful demon warrior and a guardian ok? So this castle was in the middle of a tiny itty-bitty village that had maybe…. ten families. That's what? Twenty, thirty kids? Any way this kid had these two friends that were twins right? And there was the mean one and the little one, the little one was his girlfriend. Well she wasn't really his girl friend but she really liked him and he really liked her they just didn't say anything."

"the three of them were inseparable and they were always getting into trouble he stopped." Nei'ko purred softly and slowly "reow?" she helped. Ki's tone suddenly got serious "but one day, a giant monster appeared in the sky and it was being fallowed by a black fire breathing dragon."

"The monster was wounded and the dragon relentlessly attacked the monster, until it crashed near the outskirts of the village but before it died the monster fired a beam of fire that ripped through the dragon making it crash near by."

"The three kids were all young and stupid especially the boy. Thinking it was alright they went to go check it out." there was a depressive sigh. "When they got there a tall wicked man stood beside the dead monster. Once the man spotted the kids he made an attack but was surprised when they started to fight back, even with there years of training they still got their asses handed to them." There was pause.

"The battle was short but luckily long enough to allow three warriors from the dragon to arrive. Before the man could escape they had him surrounded, so in a desperate attempt he took the little girl hostage." Sasami felt a little bad, Even though its an ok story ki told it as if he was actually there. "Frighten that they might hurt the girl the started a negotiation with him, but he didn't let up and attacked them, triggering a counter attack from the warriors but hen the man held up the girl like a shield" Sasami waited then Nei'ko must have signed something because Ki responded with "yeah at that moment an unimaginable strength was unlocked from deep inside the girl and she unintentionally defeated the three warriors, the boy and her sister instantly."

"After witnessing how strong the little one was and imagining how strong she could be he picked her up, her twin must have had follow the wicked man because when the boy became conscious she was gone." He sighed, "After a while he started to look around and he found the leader of the warriors she was lethally wounded, there was nothing the boy could do to save her. The warrior told the boy of the dragon and that in it was a girl, she asked him to find and protect her." Sasami was drifting off to sleep at this point but forced her self to hear the ending. "And he did, they both grew up together and they roamed the vastness of the universe, the boy looking for his friends and the warrior for the wicked man that her sister was trying to kill." And with that Sasami rolled on to her back and drifted off to sleep but thought that she might have heard Nei'ko whisper something as she did.


	5. subliminal bedtime story part 2

**subliminal bedtime story prt2**

Three young children sat on the edge of a large 500 story weapons manufacturing company in the middle of a small city named Shabuya. The three were watching the sun set. Kioku was sitting in between Mouse who was resting her head on his shoulder and Rain who gave a look of disgust as she watched them. She sighed inwardly and looked as the sun quickly went under and smirked. She put and hand on Ki's shoulder then look at him and smiled. He started to say something but she shoved him off the edge and watched him drop. "RAIN!!" Mouse yelled then she let her self drop after him. Rain scoffed with a smile and hopped off the ledge.

Ki turned around and spread himself out to let the force of the air keep him from falling too fast. Mouse was diving head first towards him and rapidly gaining speed, Ki watched her as she levitated a few feet in front of him. He held out his hand and as soon as she grabbed it he rolled himself into her arms placing her under him then let go and spun until the were both facing each other. Rain grabbed him from behind and rolled over him flipping them both under Mouse. "Ready?" she yelled. The three of them positioned them selves side by side. Mouse turned around and faced the oncoming ground. "THREE!!" they yelled. Simultaneously they cupped there hands at there hips and charged a ball of energy for a three seconds, then fired a very large beam that meshed together to created a wall of bluish white energy. The force of the beam forced them to slow down ten feet from the ground. For a split second the just floated there. Then the force of the energy launched them a few feet into the air and the three of them let them selves drop to the ground.

"you damn kids aren't suppose to be here damn it, how many times do I have tell you?" yelled the security guard that was suppose to keep people out. The three of them stood up, Ki smiled as Mouse looked at the floor and Rain rolled her eyes "sorry keeper out man" they said in unison. The man cocked an eyebrow and stared at them as he narrowed his eyes "guys for the last time its Jake! Jesus." And with that he sighed and walked away "j00 guys be careful 0k?" as Jake made his way back he suddenly remembered something "Ryoko is waiting for j00 man she sounded pissed" Ki sighed sadly, he turned to the twins "I'll see you guys later" he turned towards the weapons factory and disappeared. "bye" whispered Mouse.

The weapons factory doubled as a motel the factory its self was under ground the building over it was mostly technicians and engineers the place were the weapons were thought up and a small section was used to house its employees that had due to constant work had to live in the factory, Ryoko wasn't an employee but due to the simple fact that she could easily destroy the factory she was allowed to live there, as long as she defended the factory from unwanted intruders.

Ki floated in front of the bulletproof tinted mirror glass wall which doubled as a window. He slowly and cautiously placed his hands on it and cupped his eyes to looked through it. On the other side Ki watched a very pissed off looking slightly older Ryoko sitting on the edge of his bed with her arms crossed over her chest, staring darkly at him. Ki jerked his head back as she ghosted her arm through the window and grasped his collar and before he could react she jerked him into the room and slammed him into the bed so hard it collapsed and made him bounced off the mattress. Ki used many years of training to regain his footing and in midair twisted himself so that he would land in a crouching position. Ryoko said nothing, she just stared at him with rage in her eyes. Ki never understood exactly why Ryoko got this way. He knew she loved him and cared for him, but he always got the idea that she hated him for some reason. She looked away then walked past him and into the living room and left Ki alone.

Ki suddenly felt strange, like something wasn't right. Ryoko must have felt it too because she came back into the room. "did u feel that?" she asked as she tried to figure out what it was. "yeah" ki looked out the window. "is that it?" he pointed out the window at a blue speck in the black sky. Ryoko turned towards him and then looked out the window, after a second of studying it she gasped and growled "Mihoshi!!" she yelled "yes?" she called from the kitchen "get the boss man tell him to evac and prepare to shoot that ship out of the sky" she walked out of the room as she said this and rushed out the door. "ok" Mihoshi called as she dried her hands. Ki watched her leave and a second later the alarm sounded and the intercom informed all to evacuate to the basement. Ki just stood there "um I'm gonna go look around and um…. Yeah" he said to himself awkwardly.

Stratosphere

A gargantuan ship quickly gathered speed as it plummeted towards the planet. Behind it a catarl-catarl battle ship was repeatedly firing at it, each shot ripping through its armor. The large ship lazily fired back and missed. The battle ship shot off a few more rounds, the ship its self was rather small so it was easily missed when the larger ship fired back, but this time it shot a timed burst shot that exploded over of the ship ripping it open.

Ki watched from a distant rooftop as three figures actually jumped out from the still air born ship. Two of the figures opened their parachutes while the third grabbed on to one of them, it looked like it was carrying something. "was that?" asked Rain next to him appearing out of no where. "ionno but they might need help." he calmly stated. He looked at Mouse and she nodded, Ki lunged forwards towards the falling giant.

Both ships crashed into the earth and into a deserted part of the city, the battle ship hit the ground and blew up all over the place sending debris in all directions, the large one skidded for a few hundred yards demolishing dilapidated buildings as it did. It stopped a few hundred yards from initial contact and then just sat there. The three friends watched from a rooftop as the events unfolded. Mouse curiously looked over the edge at the giant ship.

"its big" she softly noted.

"yeah" Ki agreed.

"does any one else find this completely random?" asked Rain.

"well yeah this kinda doesn't happen everyday" Ki responded.

"its opening" Mouse warned.

There was a low hum and the side of the ship suddenly burst open sending vapor clouds out into the air. A tall man with long teal colored hair and long elegant robes staggered out. Kagato stood up and slowly shook his head then took a deep breath and sighed. There was noise coming from the roof top near him. In an instant he shot a particle beam at it.

"dude can u feel his strength man? That guys a mon-" Ki was interrupted by a beam that cut through the concrete floor and passed in-between him and Rain luckily missing them both, making them fall back. They stared at each other in disbelief. "whoa" she whispered. Mouse gasped then growled as she put her hand on the ledge "Mouse wait!" they cried but she had already leapt over the barrier. Kagato watched as a small girl landed in front of him in a crouching position from a thirty-foot fall and lunge straight at him with out pausing. Followed by two others that followed her lead.

Mouse brought her arm back and in a lighting fast motion slammed her small fist into the Kagato's cheek bone sending him reeling backwards. She stopped short and landed on the ground with a small puff of dust Ki and Rain sliding in next to her in an attack position. Mouse stood completely still quietly gasping for air and clenching and unclenching her bruising hand. Kagato looked at the three of them and smiled. "don't you think that maybe its a little dangerous to be out here all by your selves?" he teased with a sly scoff. Mouse didn't flinched "who are you?" she asked sternly. Kagato didn't answer he just smiled and shook his head he opened his hand and summoned an energy sword and looked back at them and smiled some more.

"alright then." Mouse whispered to her self as she took a defensive stance. Ki twitched and Kagato jerked his head back as his swivel kick almost got him. Ki rode the momentum and swung his fist in an arch and tried to plant one on Kagato's shoulder but he turned him self in a way they made Ki miss completely, in a last attempt he flipped over and successfully axe kicked him in the head, landed and stepped back in a defensive pose. Kagato flinched his sword shattered but managed to recover, "your good kid."

"my turn" Rain whispered and she lunged at him. Kagato took a defensive pose ready to knock her out of the sky but instead she shot a beam at him forcing her to stop in the air. Kagato easily dodged it, she hopped into the air and started to attack him repeatedly, but Kagato was faster than she was and grabbed her wrist and slammed her into the ground. But in the moment it took him to slam her Mouse smashed her knee into his face with enough strength to pop him into the air and land on his back.

The three gathered together and waited for him to get up (they were always taught not to kick someone when there down no matter what). Ki helped Rain up but didn't take his gaze off of the man. Kagato stood up and stared at them with a hard glaring stare -there just kids! how can they be this strong?- he thought to himself. He scoffed -no matter- he summoned his sword once again and lunged at them. He took a swing but Ki blocked it with his own sword but it wasn't as strong as Kagato's but it was strong enough to allow him to evade the blade once his broke. Kagato reversed kicked him into the air, Mouse went for his ribs but Kagato grabbed her head and smashed it into the ground making her scream. Rain went for an aerial sledge hammer type of punch but Kagato swung his arm and caught her in the stomach and also slammed her into the ground but at that instant Ki shot an energy beam at him sending him a several yards away in a split second, long enough for the trio to recover.

Sliding to a stop he held his chest and glanced at them, Ki went for a drop kick but Kagato blocked it and Ki back flipped and landed on his feet. The twins started simultaneously attacking Kagato, and he blocked most of their attacks. Once or twice one of them managed to land a strike but that's it. Ki ran towards them and jumped into the air cupping his hands at his side "tag!!" he yelled and the twins grabbed Kagato's wrist and pried them apart completely exposing his chest. Ki screamed and launched a powerful energy cannon and hit Kagato and exploded into a blinding red sphere of fire. Two small figures rolled out of the inferno and stopped in a crouching position. The twins gasped and quickly went to Ki's side.

The fire burned for a second, and then it just went out and Kagato stared back at them. Before anyone could do anything he swung his arm upwards and an arch that ripped through Ki's shoulder sending him to the ground and then suddenly appearing in front of Rain (on Ki's right) and backhanded her so hard that she was sent spinning into the air and slammed into the wall of a building behind her and actually bounced off and slammed into the wall on the opposite side. With blurring speed Kagato grabbed her sister's throat and lifted her off the ground and stared at her. There was a sharp noise and a laser beam ripped through his arm but he seamed unfettered.

He looked up at the rooftop, Aisha clan-clan lowered her rifle "put her down" she yelled. Two snipers positioned them selves and locked on to him. Kagato scoffed and simultaneously fired to shots killing one sniper and wounding the other. "damn it!!" Aisha jumped off the roof and brought up her rifle when she landed. Kagato looked at her and scoffed, he held out Mouse like a shield. After a second he let her go but before she even started to fall he brought his right hand towards his right shoulder and his left hand back and charged a beam for a split second, then back handed Mouse out of the way and shot a beam at Aisha. She barely dodged it and went full automatic and started firing round after round at Kagato who created a bubble shield at the last second, but it didn't matter, as soon as Mouse hit her head on the pavement something happened.

Everything turned into pain. It lasted only a second but it felt like an eternity of agonizing pain. As soon as everything cleared anybody that happened to see what was left would be scared out of there minds everything within a hundred yards was destroyed, as if it wasn't even there, a perfect depression of glass. In the center stood Kagato in a ten foot patched of untouched earth.

He stared in astonishment at his surroundings. He looked down at the unconscious girl on the floor next to him, and with careful hands picked her up, he stared at her and slowly smiled. Several yards away a piece of the ground started pulsating until it burst. Rain and an unconscious Kioku tumbled out. Rain looked at Ki she remembered him protecting her from the blast. She looked over at where her sister was. She watched Kagato picked her up and suddenly she felt his energy rise -no….- she teleported next to her a split second before he teleported and grabbed her sister then the three of them disappeared.

Several minutes later

Ki slowly and painfully came back to life. He rolled over onto his stomach and tried to get up but his wounded arm wouldn't let him. After a few tries he managed to get to his feet, and several minutes later he got out of the glass dent. It started to rain as he fell to his knees. It took a moment to realize his entire body hurt and he had spiked a fever, but when it sunk that the man had taken his two best friends he emotionally broke down. He just stayed there in the icy cold rain letting the tears mix with it. Some where to his left a boulder shifted, Ki turned to look, he took deep breath and wiped his eyes and slowly and painfully made his way towards the spot.

He gently lifted the boulder with his working hand and tossed it aside. Aisha clan-clan stared back at him with blood on her face mixed with mud. Ki looked at her he could tell her chest had been broken by the boulder and her skull was fractured her left arm was broken. Her broken chest made it painful for her to breath. "hey…" she said simply with a painful smile. "shh don't" Ki pressed his finger to his lips. Ki knew there was nothing that could be done to help her, they were to far away from the city and she was probably bleeding internally It was only a matter of time. -"what's your name?" she asked softly. "Kioku Hikubi" he answered. Aisha smiled and closed her eyes, she was too weak to keep them open.

"can I ask you for a favor?" Ki looked at her "sure" he said softly trying to hold back tears. "over by the river there's a girl, could you possibly look after her?" Ki didn't know what to say so he just went with his gut "sure-"Aisha gasped in pain. "thanks and could you tell her I'm sorry? and could you give her this?" she turned her wrist to reveal a dog tag chain wrapped round her wrist with her tag still on it. Ki swallowed hard. He tried to say something but it got stuck in his throat instead he gently unchained the dog tag and placed it in his pocket. "thanks" Ki nodded and he spent her last moments next to her, slowly he made his way to the river leaving behind the fallen warrior.

After a few minutes he had gathered enough energy to fly short distances and his broken bones already stared to heal, he still had the fever though. A few moments later he spotted the river, when he got to it he found no one. After a few minutes of searching he found a trail that lead to a cave.

As he stood in front of the cave he held on to the wall for support and peered inside, nothing. It started to rain even harder and he decided to go in. He took a few steps in and collapsed against the wall. He didn't rest for a second before a figure suddenly dropped from the sky grabbed his collar lifted him off the ground and slammed him against the wall. A very young catrl-catrl angrily stared at him, He was too weak to do anything about it. But he looked at her, she was beautiful. Dark smooth skin with bright jade eyes and white blonde hair. She must have sensed that he was no threat because she let him drop to the ground. Ki coughed in pain, the girl kept her distance. Slowly Ki reached for his pocket and the girl took a defensive stance. He pulled out the chain and held it out for her in the palm of his blood stained hand. "she says she's sorry" he softly said it hurt to talk.

The girl slowly dropped her guard, she took the chain from his hand and looked at it. She slowly closed her eyes and pressed it against her chest and shuddered as she realized what had just happened. Ki looked at her, she was taking deep breaths and trying hard not to cry but he knew it was only a matter of time, just as he thought about it she started sobbing. She didn't cry like a little girl her age normally would instead she placed one arm across her stomach and rested her other arm on it and placed her hand over her eyes and turned away from Ki. Ki looked at her and with his last bit of strength he tugged at her pants. She looked at him and just shrugged him off. He grabbed her jeans and gently brought her towards him. She didn't fight him, he took her arm and brought her closer and let herself drop in between his legs, and she held her as she cried. He felt her sob into his shoulder and he made a silent promise. He promise never to lose her like he did his friends , and to get them back.

Tenchi's house: present

Ki woke up to the sound of bird chirping outside and the gentle breeze blowing through the window. He looked down and watched as Nei'ko slept like a baby on his chest, gently running her fingers through his hair. Ki couldn't help but smile and he wrapped his arms around her making her smile in her sleep and dug her face into his neck sending her scent of cherries towards him. Ki gently kissed her forehead and watched her with all the joy in the world as she slept.


	6. rise and shine

**rise and shine **

The next day

As usual Ryoko was the last one to wake up. She sleepily made her way from her room to the staircase and then teleported to the bottom and just as slowly made her way to the kitchen where the entire household minus Washu were eating breakfast. She yawned and went over to her spot at the table opposite of the window her back facing the living room. She was wearing her usual shirt and shorts and her teal hair was tied back in a casual ponytail. After a second the general sound of people fighting could be heard from the outside. "do you hear that?" she asked suddenly. There was a sharp snap of an energy beam being fired, everyone nodded. "what is that?" she asked curiously. Ayeka answered "it seems our guest are exercising."

Outside

Nei'ko slipped her arm in between Ki's and placed it on his neck and with a single motion jerked her knee into his ribs and flipped him over using the leverage on his neck to send him to the ground. Ki gasped in pain but quickly pushed him self into the air and landed on his feet. Nei'ko went for a reveres kick but Ki grabbed her ankle with his left hand and pulled, then with his right hand he placed it under her thigh and lifted her off the floor, over his head and slammed her into the ground. Ki took a step back and Nei'ko rolled forward into a crouching position.

They glared at each other and took a deep breath. Ki took a defensive stance. (he's facing right and looking to his left) spreading his legs apart, he brought his left arm down so that it was in between legs and brought his right hand at shoulder level near the middle of his chest. Nei'ko stood up and did the same but instead brought both her arms down in between her legs and waited.

They were only a yard apart but it seemed like a mile. Nei'ko went first she took a step forward and at the same time quickly spread her arms apart with incredible strength. Ki managed to block it but she grabbed his arm ant twisted it into a lock and with lighting speed brought her out stretched left fist towards his face. Ki jerked his left hand inwards then out and blocked her attack but he left himself open and she brought her knee to her chest and shoved her foot into his chest sending him several yards away, Nei'ko lunged after him.

Ki brought his arms over his head touched the ground a quickly flipped himself over in time to catch Nei'ko in mid air and throw her to the ground behind him. She bounced off the floor and landed on her feet. She shook her head for a second and then stood up. She quickly turned to him took a few steps then jump into the air at an angle and spun in the air as she fell towards Ki. She swung her leg in the air and managed to hit Ki in the shoulder and bring him to his knees. Nei'ko positioned her self and went for an axe kick but Ki grabbed her leg in the air and shoved his palm into her abdomen sending her several yards straight into the air. Ki watched as she flipped her self backwards.

"come on you can do it." he whispered with a with a hopeful tone. Nei'ko continued back flipping in the air as she started to fall towards earth. Ki got ready just in case she wasn't able to do it, Nei'ko has been practicing this recovery move for a while now but she hasn't been able to pull it of in actual combat yet. Nei'ko did a hard flip and brought her arms out to the side and landed hard in a crouching position with a dramatic puff of dust.

Ki looked on from ten yards away "ok now get up, come on" he whispered, But she didn't move for a few seconds. She let her legs slid out from under her and sat on the ground and massaged her legs. He sighed with a smile and made his way towards her and helped her up, "you ok?" he asked as she leaned on him for support, She nodded. "right, that's enough for today." Ki sighed as he picked her up bridal style and briskly walked over to the back of the house and sat her down on a plastic molded chair under the shade of the over hanging roof.

Ki looked at her and saw her wince as she massaged her thighs. "it hurts?" he asked. She nodded and he gently placed his hands on her thighs and massaged them. Nei'ko closed her eyes and just let him ease the pain away. He watched her as she caught her breath and relaxed, her hair was tied back and she was glistening her face was slightly darker than normal, she was to dark to actually turn red so she gets darker instead. Her hair had also turned into a darker shade of blonde. She grabbed her shirt and started to pull it away and towards her chest ventilating air through her body to cool it off. After a while she took a deep breath and took Ki's hands. "you ok now?" he asked, she nodded once more but this time with a playful smile. "come on" he got up and took her hand to help her up but just they did something in the sky exploded.


	7. cat and Mouse

**Cat and Mouse **

At a park

Mouse sat on a swing lazily swaying around as she watched little children play in the jungle gym. The gym and the swings were in an enclosed gated area. The floor was a thick layer of fine sand that was getting hotter in the bright sun but at least it was getting cooler. The gym was in he far right corner of the park north of her was a very large lake with a bridge in the center a gate surrounding the lake with a sidewalk along the gate line. There were a few benches near the lake that were under small shelters her sister was under the one directly behind her watching small turtle sunbathing and a group of ducks walking around the edge of the water.

Mouse lazily pushed her self back and forth with her foot as she eyed a small black hair kid trying to get across the monkey bars. She pushed her self a little harder and managed to get of the ground but when she came back down she gracefully walked off the saddle and went over to the gate. She did a small hop and placed a well-balanced foot on the bar and hopped down on the other side of the gate. She went over to her sister's side and slid into the bench seat and laid her head down on the table.

Rain glanced at her "now can we go?" she asked impatiently. "hmm…" Mouse mumbled feeling a bit childish. After what Rain did to her yesterday she felt bad and apologized to her and ask her how she could have made it up to her. Unable to think of anything else she asked her to take her to the park its been several hours and Rain still refused to play with her in the jungle gym. She raised her forehead off he cold steel and looked at Rain "are you sure you don't wanna play?" she asked hopefully. Rain shook her head like a mother would and said "no." with a very calm and collected tone.

Mouse sighed in anguish then got an idea. She shoved rain with her shoulder, Rain shoved her back but little harder. Mouse smiled and quickly sucker punched her in the shoulder and ran. Rain just sat there completely blown away by her desperate attempt to get her to play, "bitch!" she gasped realizing that it worked. She swung her legs over the bench and started running after Mouse.

Mouse was running rather quickly along the sidewalk towards the bridge, when she turned to look behind her Rain had already caught up. She stopped abruptly for a split second before she reverse kicked Rain. She fell on her butt and quickly recovered. "fine you wanna play? Lets play…" and with that she suddenly shot a beam but Mouse dodged to her right towards the gate. Rain went for a horizontal kick to her ribs but she rose her knee in time to block it. Rain retreated towards the grassy area near a shelter.

Mouse smiled with triumph and disappeared then reappeared in front of her sister who blocked her fist in mid air, a small puff of dust lifted in the side walk followed by a straight line of grass rapidly swaying from the pure speed that Mouse had produced ending directly under her. Everything slowed down as rain grabbed her hand immediately after she blocked it and sped back up when she slammed her on the ground. Mouse gasped in pain but brought her forearms in front of her face to block Rains overhead kick.

She slid her arms apart and caught Rains ankle and twisted it to her right. "gaah!" she cried as she was flipped over and sent sprawling to the ground. Mouse brought her legs into the air and over her head as she brought her arms over her head and placed her palms on the ground and in one graceful motion shoved her self in to the air swung her legs downwards and landed on her feet, at the same time Rain rolled into a crouching position.

Mouse was facing away from her and didn't see her lunge towards her. She grabbed her by the waist tackling her to the ground, they rolled on the floor a few times until one of them ended up on top. The one on top stuck the other one in the face, She cried in pain but quickly countered with a punch to the chin. The two of them started to repeatedly punch each other gaining speed as they did until it became a blur of fist and blocks. The one on top seamed to be having trouble getting a direct hit or even blocking her sisters attack. She cried in disbelief when her sister suddenly held her wrist in the air and smiled.

The twin on the bottom jerked her legs under the arms of her sister and placed a foot directly on her chest. She braced her self as her sister slammed her chest into the ground and rolled away. As she laid on the ground with pain shooting up her spine and her chest feeling like a sledgehammer was shattered on her chest her sister launched her self into the air and cupped her hands at her side. The one on the floor couldn't move she just watched in despair as her sister was engulfed in an electric blue green glow that radiated from a large ball of energy at her hip.

The ball started to over charge as she started to fall, she watched her sisters look of fear as she fell closer to earth. She smiled and with a trademark yell she trusted her hands directly at her sister. A deafening explosion of energy flashed from her hands and a large column of energy suddenly struck the ground completely engulfed her sister. She kept the energy flowing for several seconds, then released it and in a split second it withered down to a sliver then nothing.

The one on the floor managed to raise her arms at the last second and guard her self, but it drained her of energy. She took a small breath and let her arms drop at her sides. The victor fell from the sky and landed directly on top of her with her legs spread apart so that the loser was in between them. She held out her hand and smiled, "thanks for playing with me" she said sweetly. Rain looked up at her as she caught her breath. She took her hand "whatever man." and was pulled up to her feet.

As she started to brush the bits of grass off her mouse looked up at the sky. The explosion caught her attention, she looked up just in time to see a ball of fire break away from a larger inferno burning out in space. They both silently watched in shock as it swiftly and silently crashed into the earth just a few miles away from where they were right into the middle of the city.


	8. the plague

**The black plague **

"just under an hour ago an unidentified object crash in the area behind me. City officials are trying desperately to control the masses but from where im standing it seems unavailing." a news reporter calmly informed the city as the mob behind her scurried about. A young man with bi-colored hair accompanied by a girl with a black hoodie and a woman with teal hair casually walked by in the background. "from what we gathered here at the seen the object just appeared out of the sky and" a loud popping noise interrupted her. Ki and Nei'ko joined the crowed as they peered over the crater to catch a glimpse of the object.

It was a large white cylinder with several markings along the rims and a frosted glass hole just below it. Along the side it seemed to have what looked like metallic petals that came from the rims of it but they had ripped while landing. A large red circle with an obscured check mark in the middle could be seen.

"dude……" Ki turned to Nei'ko with astonishment. "that's a kaliko pod" Nei'ko growled softly and Ryoko glared at her. "sir… do u know what this is?" asked the reporter. He was caught of guard but before he could answer the pod started hissing. The camera man turned to it just as the side door popped off and a creature stumbled out and hit the floor.

It cried out in pain and reached out digging its broken claws into the ground in an attempt to get out of the hole. "what the hell is that?" hissed the camera man, the reporter suddenly reacted ladies and gentlemen something just came out of the object and is attempting to" the creature suddenly screamed in terror as a dark liquid attached to his leg began groping it. "damn." Ki gasped.

He slid into the hole and reached for him. " ka ana!!" he screamed, the creature turned to him and quickly took his hand. They both pulled but the parasite thickened and wrapped around the creature's shoulder. "fuck! kole shimyt ana!" Ki cried, he slipped and fell on his butt. The parasite suddenly rose and turned to him. The skin on his cheek and arms suddenly tightened and something squeezed his heart. Sub-consciously he raised his hand and fired off a round, its bleed through the parasite like a bullet through a sheet of water. What was staring at Ki flinched and watched the hole quickly regenerate and once it did it sharply turned back to Ki. The creature suddenly cried out, "run…." he painfully wheezed. Ki gasped, the creature let go but Ki didn't.

The parasite slowly inched toward him and a tentacle rose and molded into a thin flat object. Before he could do anything the tentacle came down on the creatures shoulder, severing his arm causing Ki to fall backwards. The parasite completely engulfed the creature, crashing down on it like a wave, the severed arm slipping from Ki's grasp. Nei'ko gasped and stepped forward as everyone besides Ryoko stepped back. She screamed his name and he looked up and reacted, taking a firm footing he kicked off the ground but fell short when a hand gripped his ankle. A dark and scarred hand held him, the creature stared back at him in horror as the symbiotic parasite crawled over his face muffling his cry.

Ki watched as the parasite grew within the alien causing its bones to shatter and its muscles to rip and tear to shreds. Ki ghosted his leg through the its grip and grabbed Nei'ko's outstretched hand. Ryoko kept staring at the parasite as it started to bubble and sizzle. Someone grabbed her and before she could do anything she was tugged back into the crowed, just a woman with green uniform and long dark blue hair raised her gun at the bubbling parasite and fire.

The pods hit its skin and burst into thick mist. The sound of pain and a high pitched screaming echoed through the city. Ryoko looked up to find Kiyone staring at the officer.

"are u ok?" she asked without looking away. Ryoko tore away from her "im fine" she turned to look at the parasite, its was lying on the ground covered in frost. "Leona…." Kiyone called out. The woman suddenly snapped to her "call in the team…." she said simply, Kiyone nodded and pulled the glove off her wrist band.


End file.
